Wishing on Rain
by SunDropp
Summary: When would you wish on rain? In times of despair, or times of pure joy? When the stars light up the dark night sky, what would you wish for if you see a shooting star? This one particular cat wishes for Rain. Why? Find out.


**Hey guys! So, remember when I put on a one-shot called 'When A Battle Starts' because I haven't updated? Well doing that again! So small update on why I haven't been updating: I've been reading too much, and my friends have been driving me insane with their weird fantasies from Twilight, and I... ummm... going on too many dates, West is mostly taking up all my time, there are these stupid chicks at school that pick on me because I'm going out with West and they have a crush on him and I am taking extra curricular activities which is taking up all my time and Kyara is being annoying.**

**So review:**

**-Reading**

**-Friends**

**-Going insane**

**-Dates**

**-Boy problems**

**-Dumb girls**

**-Extra curricular activities**

**-Kyara**

**So, SURPRISE! I actually have a life =D **

**But past my weird problems, onto the story!**

_Rain swept the broken clearing of FlightClan, washing away whatever memories left. Cats hurried along, rushing elders and kits, queens following shortly after. Some had lost loved ones, and some had been driven insane by the loss of family. _

_Graystep cried out as her mother, Brightdawn, was swept away with the current of the flood. She was hurried away by Falconfang, her only son. Kits bounced around, looking for their mothers. Nightkit and Featherkit looked lost, looking for Heroncry, their father. Little did they know Heroncry had been swept away**. **Falconfang passed by, handing Nightkit to Graystep while taking Featherkit as his own priority. A she-cat called out._

_Willowwish was kitting. Not the best time. Jayflight hurried to her side, calling for the medicine cat. Fuzztail cried for Jayflight to leave, running to the queens side, waves crashing dangerously close. Jayflight was uneager to leave his mate, but was herded away by Galepaw, Fuzztail's apprentice. WIllowwish screeched. The kits where coming fast, and the waves weren't going to wait for them. Fuzztail help her up, looking for a sheltered spot. A rock pile nearby was the best spot. But even that was pretty far. Willowwish screamed once she was on her feet. _

_Fuzztail was startled by the sound of the waves so close. He looked behind him, only to see his tail being soaked by the water. He started rushing Willowwish, even though she was in pain. The queen was moving as fast as she could, but the pain stopped her from being her normal, quick self. Fuzztail hurried ahead of her, checking that the pile was climbable. Paw hold here, paw hold there. It was. Willowwish had finally reached the bottom of the rock pile by the time Fuzztail had found the easiest way to the small cave at the top. Galepaw had come to support her while she struggled towards the mass of rocks. Fuzztail crawl over them , hurrying to get to Willowwish, the flood having increased by a fox-length. Galepaw helped the medicine cat hoist Willowwish on top of the first boulder. _

_Fuzztail showed Galepaw they easy way up, so Galepaw started to lead Willowwish up, showing her the easiest claw-holds. Fuzztail supported her every time she stumbled or fell. At last they reached the top, and Willowwish collapsed, exhausted. Then she screeched. A small white bundle slid out, it had small silver spots, but they stopped before they touched her head. Fuzztail handed her to Galepaw, and he broke the safety pouch, and started licking her fur the wrong way. Fuzztail nodded his approval. Willowish screeched again, and Jayflight was suddenly at her side, a sick in his mouth. Falconfang appeared shortly after with wet moss in his mouth, Graystep at his side, looking dazed. Jayflight gave the stick to Willowwish, and she clamped her jaws on it as another spasm hit her body. The stick cracked in two and another bundle slid out, this one was white, with gray tabby patches and bright ginger from her ears to her eyes. _

_Willowwish collapsed. Fuzztail felt her stomach. That was it, only the two. He ripped open the safety sack on the last one and handed her to Galepaw, taking the first kit and placing her by her mothers' side. Willowwish raised her head, then smiled. Jayflight purred. The first kit had his small silver spots. The second had Willowwish's ginger streaks on her eyes. Willowwish looked at Jayflight, giving him a look, silently asking to name them now. Jayflight nodded and rasped his tongue over the first kit. _

_"Rainkit." Willowwish rasped, looking at Jayflight for approval, while Falconfang was nodding eagerly behind him. Graystep was still looking dazed, but her eyes seemed to light up a bit at the name. "You name the next one." Willowwish mewed, her voice was hoarse. _

_"She looks so beautiful, like you," Jayflight whispered. "What about... Wishkit?" then he added, "After you." _

_Willowwish smiled. "Perfect."_

**Sorry, I felt too lazy to continue. Halloween and stuff like that has been inserted into my brain and is slowly driving me into a mental asylum XD. Tell me if I should upload another chapter! QUESTION OF THE DAY: What should Wishkit's warrior name be? **

**Also, I'm holding a contest! If you write a one-shot about a sad life of a warrior cat, you'll earn an important place in this story, if you want me to continue it? Just type it and send me the link! Deadline is November 30th**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


End file.
